Due to developments of the World Wide Web, the number of resources exposed on the web has been growing rapidly. The number of applications using resources connected to the Internet is following this trend. Accordingly, the number of applications using these resources proposed to the users through their computing devices such as smart phones or computers is significantly increasing.
Therefore, it becomes more and more essential to be able to recommend the relevant applications to the users of such computing devices, so that the user is able to retrieve quickly the relevant application needed and execute it in an efficient manner. In this context, it is important to be able to structure and determine the relevancy of applications.